


Jaskier is teething

by GeneralHuxNeedsRest



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralHuxNeedsRest/pseuds/GeneralHuxNeedsRest
Summary: “Geralt. Geeeeralt…”“Yes?”“Why are there peas all over the floor?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Jaskier is teething

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am a slut for Geralt, Yennefer and Jaskier living happily together in a modern setting, I wrote this. Also, English is not my native language, hence the grammatical errors and stuff.

When Geralt returned home from work, he found Yennefer sitting on the couch with Jaskier´s head in her lap. She was reading a book with a stoic expression on her face while Jaskier held a bag of frozen peas to his cheek, moaning loudly.   
“What´s wrong with him?” he asked as a way of greeting.  
“He´s teething,” Yennefer answered, turning a page. Jaskier moaned softly, as if to give a proof of her words.   
“Teething?”   
“Wisdom teeth. Both sides. He even had a low fever in the morning.” She chuckled.  
“I´m still here, you know,” Jaskier said, but they both ignored him.  
“And where´s Ciri?”  
“Having a sleepover at a friend´s house.” Yennefer finally closed her book and put it on the table. “I´ve been waiting for you. You are taking him to the dentist.”  
“No, no, please, no!” Jaskier moaned miserably, curling into himself. “Just kill me and put me out of my misery.”  
Yennefer ignored his pleading and tapped his shoulder as she began to stand up. Jaskier straightened himself up, wincing at the pain. “Too bad, darling, I´ve already arranged the appointment. It´s our usual dentist.”   
“Why didn´t you take him?” Geralt asked.  
“I have a meeting,” Yennefer was already standing in the hallway, putting on her shoes. “Besides, they´ll probably have to drug him and you are better at handling him in semi-coherent states.”  
“I can hear that!” Jaskier yelled.   
“I know you can, sweetie, it was the point!” Yennefer yelled back. She smiled at Geralt and put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, you´ve already seen him at his worst. And I´m sorry, but this meeting is really important and I´ve been taking care of him the whole day. It´s your turn now.” She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, grabbed her handbag and left.  
Geralt let out a deep sigh.   
It was going to be a long day.   
***  
“Please, Geralt. I´m sure it will get better by tomorrow. I´ve read about wisdom teeth. They grow for a while and then stop. And then grow again. And stop. I can put up with a bit of pain every now and then, they won´t need to be taken out.”  
Jaskier hadn´t stopped pleading with him since they got into the car. It was worse than Ciri. Actually, Ciri had no problems with dentists. She was ten. Jaskier was 22.   
It was kind of sad.   
“You´ll be happy once it´s all over,” Geralt grumbled in what he hoped to be a reassuring tone.   
“I know, but I´d rather not go through any of it, to be honest.”   
“Did you really have a fever?”  
“I guess. I was feeling a bit cold and hot at the same time.”  
“See? It could get infected. You´ll be better off without them.”   
“I don´t know, Geralt, I´ve already had my appendix taken, what if I´ll start feeling incomplete like I´m lacking something? It could turn into a serious trauma.”  
Geralt let out a long-suffering sigh. “Look, if you don´t want them taken out, that´s fine. I can turn the car. Or you can tell the dentist. No one´s forcing you.”  
“Well, Yen made the appointment…”  
“Cause you obviously need to see a dentist, in any case…”  
Jaskier fell silent for a while, looking out of the car. The bag of frozen peas in his hand was no longer frozen.   
“I mean, I know he´ll have to take them out. Even I want them taken out. I just like to complain, you know. And I looked at them into the mirror.” He winced. “It looks as bad as it hurts and I cannot chew or anything, I just keep biting on my gums.”  
“Too much information, Jaskier.”  
“Yeah, yeah, right. Sorry.”   
The car was silent for a few blessed seconds. But Jaskier was never the one to keep silent for long, even if he was in pain.   
He looked at Geralt, obviously trying to contain a laugh and Geralt mentally cringed, bracing himself for all sorts of terrible jokes that were to come.   
Jaskier held up the bag of now mostly unfrozen peas.   
“Fancy a pea? They are almost cooked now.”  
He just couldn´t wait for a drugged, semi-coherent Jaskier.  
***  
The drugged, semi-coherent Jaskier was clingy. Even more so than normal Jaskier, which meant that he was now basically draping himself around Geralt.  
“Argh. How long till this wears off?” Geralt asked, quickly steadying Jaskier with a hand on his waist when the younger man began to slide down.  
The nurse regarded them with an amused smile. “Just a few hours,” she said. “He won´t remember much.”  
“Shame,” Geralt grunted as he draped Jaskier´s hand around his shoulders and led him out of the room. 

Geralt was tempted to burst into Yennefer´s meeting and pass their drugged boyfriend into her now. He´d like to see her face.   
“Geralt, I can´t feel my face. Why can I not feel my face?”  
“You had your teeth taken out, Jaskier.”  
“Wow, I can bite my tongue and it doesn´t hurt.”  
“Jaskier, please, don´t bite your tongue.”  
“But it doesn´t hurt.”  
“It will hurt you later.”  
Oh, Geralt didn´t want to be Jaskier once the painkillers wear off. He still remembered vividly his own experience with wisdom teeth. He still had nightmares some nights.   
“Hey, hey, Geralt!”  
“Yes, Jaskier?”  
“I am hungry.”

“Geralt. Geeeeralt…”  
“Yes?”  
“Why are there peas all over the floor?”  
Geralt was very proud of his ability to control himself. But now, the control was slipping away from him and he was getting dangerously close to losing it and smacking Jaskier. Or yelling at him.   
Or yelling at Yennefer.   
“Because,” he started, gripping the steering wheel hard, “you said you were hungry and opened them. But you are a clumsy piece of shit and they fell all around the car.”  
“Oh. I´m still hungry, though.”  
Geralt sighed. “You can have some ice cream once we get home.”   
Jaskier´s face lit up like that of a child. “Ice cream? Do we have chocolate ice cream?”  
“I´ll text Yennefer to get it.”  
“Geralt?”  
“Yes, Jaskier?”   
“I´m sleepy.”

“Well, that wasn´t too bad.”  
“Yennefer, Roach smells of peas.”  
“I was afraid he´d want to sing or something.”   
“Well, he wanted to eat those damned peas.”  
“He looks so cute now, though.”  
It was true. Jaskier was lying in the middle of their bed, where Geralt has put him, covered with a blanket and frowning softly. His cheeks were beginning to swell.   
Yennefer sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a few strands of hair from Jaskier´s forehead.   
“Well, I´d like to say that the worst is over, but that would be a lie.”  
“Did you get the ice cream?” Geralt asked, settling himself down on Jaskier´s other side.  
“Loads of it,” Yennefer answered. “And frozen yogurt. And fruits and veggies for smoothies.”  
Jaskier stirred with a moan.   
“Oh, here it comes,” Geralt said.   
“Fuck.” Jaskier sat up slowly, gingerly touching the place where his wisdom teeth used to be. “Oh, gods.”   
“Hurts?” Geralt asked.   
“No, it fucking tickles, Geralt. Of course, it fucking hurts!”  
Yennefer helped him sit up and kissed him on the forehead. “Come on, sweetie,” she said. “Just give it a few days and you will be fine.”  
“I don´t want to give it a few days, I am in agony!”  
“I know, but I got you painkillers and ice cream.”  
“Is it chocolate?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Give me the painkillers first.” Jaskier cuddled against Geralt side, bringing the blanket over his head. He was silent for a while, then he looked up at Geralt with confusion. “Why the fuck does my tongue hurt as if I was chewing on it?”  
It was going to be a long week. 


End file.
